Breathing
by Black Angel
Summary: There are some things that even Logan can't fix. M/L, sort of sad
1. Default Chapter

BREATHING  
  
Author: Sarah Miyar  
Rating: R (for future chapters)  
Summary: Something is wrong with Max's body. Will Logan be able to help her this time?  
Author's note: Ok, my spelling and grammar sucks big time but English is not my first language so just ignore that. Also please ignore the fact that I know nothing about medicine so if anything is off just... forget about it and try to enjoy the rest of the story.  
Disclaimer: Obviously Dark Angel is not mine, I'm just a girl trying to have some fun!  
Feedback: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! I have to know if you like the idea or if the whole story just sucks!  
  
  
Chapter one: Breath in  
  
_____________________  
Max laid down on the couch and groaned. She covered her face with her hands and tried to get comfortable.  
  
"Feeling better?" Logan asked. He raised her head and sat down, she rested her head on his thigh and shook her head.  
  
"Not really, I still feel like I've been hit by a truck."   
Logan took one of her hands and placed a mug on it.  
  
"Maybe this will make you feel better." Max sniffed the cup.  
"Chicken soup? It might work!" She sat up a little and took a big gulp. The warm liquid ran down her throat, some of it spilled over the edge of her mouth, leaving a salty trail of soup from the corner of her lips to the valley between her breasts. Logan swallowed and leaned down, running his tongue down the same path.  
  
Max moaned and held his head to her neck. Suddenly her moan turned into a groan. She sat up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Logan sat on the couch and listened for a second before following her. She was on her knees in front of the bowl.   
  
"I thought this was supposed to go away after the first trimester" Max said weakly.  
"Yeah, so did I" Logan sat next to her. She turned back towards the bowl and threw up again. He held her hair away from her face and handed her a towel.  
  
"Be strong Max, only three more months left" He tried to lift her mood but it wasn't really working.  
  
"I don't wanna feel like crap for the next tree months, if we ever decide to have another kid you are gonna have to carry it mister." She got up and groaned again.  
  
Logan tried to laugh but the truth was he was really getting worried. Max could barely keep anything down, she had only gained a few pounds and her body still looked perfect and thin except for the small belly.  
She had told him that her genes wouldn't allow her to gain too much weight but this was getting ridiculous. She was weaker every day and complained of back pain often. That was supposed to be normal but with such a small belly he just wasn't so shure.  
  
'I'll talk to the doctor about this later' He told himself and followed her wife into the kitchen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Max was resting on her bed. She was bored out of her mind! She wanted to go back to work or hang out at the crash but Logan had said no. She knew she could always ignore him and continue to go to work but the truth was... she really wasn't feeling well. She knew she was weak and that doing any work could put their baby at risk so she decided to listen to Logan and stay home.  
  
'Uh, that pain on my back is back'  
  
She shifted her body and rolled to her side. She could hear Logan on the computer room. The clicking of his keyboard told her that he was hard at work.   
  
'Well, if I'm not gonna rest I might as well help him out' She thought and stood up.   
She felt something wet on her tight and looked down.  
Her scream echoed all over the apartment.  
  
  
_________________________  
Ok people please review if you want me to continue! I live for reviews and I realize that this is a very short chapter but I'm just trying to get things started here!   



	2. Breathe Out

BREATHE OUT  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
Logan heard the scream followed by a thump.  
  
"MAX?" He ran all the way to their room and found her lying on the floor. The bed sheets were covered with blood and so where her clothes.  
  
'Oh my God! This can't be happening' He told himself while he called for an ambulance.  
  
'Breathe Logan, just breathe'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan sat on one of the hospital's hard uncomfortable chairs and held Max's hand. His eyes were welling up with tears. 'If only I had called the doctor sooner this wouldn't have happened' He told himself.  
But the damage was already done, he just hoped that Max would forgive him for his negligence.   
He knew what she would say. She would tell him that it was her fault, that she should've gone to the doctor's sooner but he knew the truth. She was his responsibility, he was supposed to watch her back, to take care of her and their baby and he had failed.  
'Original Cindy is going to kick my ass' He told himself. The thought of having his ass kicked was appealing for the first time in his life.  
  
"Mr. Cale?" A doctor asked.  
"Yeah?"   
"Could I talk to you for a second?" The doctor's voice was warm and calmed but Logan knew he had bad news, over the years he had learned to read people's expressions.  
Logan stood up and followed the doctor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Max opened her eyes slowly and carefully. She checked her surroundings before moving an inch. 'Old habits dye hard' She told herself. The room was painfully white, there was a TV and a couple of hard plastic chairs. She looked around for Logan but couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
'That's odd' she thought. It was until then that she realized that the pain on her back was still there and then she remembered what had landed her in the hospital on the first place.  
  
'Oh my God is the baby ok?' She was now desperately looking for someone that could tell her what was going on. Had she lost the baby? She was pretty shure she had, she couldn't feel the soft kicks anymore and it had always seemed like the baby had more energy than her and Logan put together.  
  
She tried to get out of bed but couldn't find the strength to do so. That was when she saw Logan. He was standing outside talking to some doctor. His body looked tense and she could tell he was trying to pay attention to what the doctor was saying. She considered listening to the conversation, due to her genetics she knew she could hear them perfectly clearly if she wanted to but she decided against it.   
She hated doctors and hospitals, she hated the medical talk and the complicated terms so she decided to search Logan's face for information instead.  
  
She wanted more than anything to see him smile with relief, she wanted to see his body relax and his breath returning to normal but instead she saw the one thing she did not wanted to see.  
  
His body tensed even more and he clenched his jaw. His eyes became red and puffy and she could tell that he was holding back tears.  
'Oh who am I kidding? I have to hear this for myself' She said and concentrated on hearing the conversation going on just outside her room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan fought back the tears.   
"Exactly what are you saying?" He asked the doctor.  
"Well, your wife's body is simply not ready to have this baby. You told me that she can hardly keep anything down but anything that does make it to her bloodstream is being given to the baby. Apparently it..."  
  
"She" Logan interrupted.  
"Excuse me?"  
"The baby, she's a girl not a thing." Logan said absently.  
  
"Ok, she has been taking every nutrient from your wife. Now normally a natural abortion should have occurred a long time ago but for some reason her body won't get rid of the baby."  
  
Logan shut his eyes closed. 'It must have something to do with her messed up DNA, some need that her body has to protect the offspring.'  
The doctor was still talking.  
"You see, we can't take the baby out of her body yet, performing a cesarean now would kill the baby for shure and considering how weak your wife is, her chances of surviving the operation are 35/100."   
  
The tears ran freely down Logan's cheeks now.  
  
"Now we have two options. We could keep your wife here for another week and then perform the cesarean. That would increase your daughter's probabilities from zero to 70%. Mrs. Cale, however, probably won't make it. She would be most likely on a coma by that time and she probably wouldn't wake up."  
  
A sob escaped Logan's throat. "What is the other option?" He asked.  
  
"An abortion"  
  
"NO!" Max yelled from her bed. 'Oh shit! She woke up!" Logan opened the door and ran inside.  
  
"How did you...?" The doctor started to ask but it was obvious that no one was listening.  
  
"Max, sweety it's the only way!" Logan tried to convince her. "We can try again later baby..."  
  
"NO Logan, I'm not having an abortion! I want to give our daughter a chance at life!"  
  
"But Max, what if something happened? I can't raise a child on my own!"  
"Yes you can and you will if you have to. I've made up my mind and I'm not asking for your approval, I'm asking for your blessing."  
  
Logan's sobs increased. Max moved the sheets aside and Logan crawled into the bed with her. He rested his head on her chest and she stroked his hair, her own tears wetting the pillow.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me." Logan whispered.  
"I know baby, I know"  
  
The doctor left, he knew they wanted to be alone for a while.  
  
"I need you to promise me something." Max said.  
"What?"   
"I need you to promise me that you will take care of our child and that you won't let her forget me."  
"Oh Max I..."  
  
Max covered his mouth with her hand.  
"Just promise"  
  
Logan knew that she needed to hear him promise so he did.  
"I promise"  
  
Max closed her eyes  
  
"Also, promise me that you will try to move on"  
  
"MAX! Baby, I promised that I would take care of our child but please don't ask me to make a promise that I won't be able to keep."  
  
Max held him closer to her chest. She could feel herself getting weaker.  
  
"I love you Logan"  
"I love you too my dark angel" He said.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap now. Will you be here when I wake up?"  
"Of course I will baby."  
  
Max closed her eyes. Logan knew that she was still alive and just sleeping but for how long? He asked himself.  
  
'Please get better Max' He held her sleeping body for dear life and did the only thing he could. He hoped.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ok, This was a little longer 'I think ;)'  
Anyway, please review and tell me if you want me to continue. This is not the end!!  



	3. Breathe In

BREATHE IN  
  
____________________________  
  
(Four days later)  
  
  
Logan was holding Max's small hand and resting his forehead on her arm.  
  
"Logan?" Original Cindy knocked, trying to get his attention.  
"Cindy! Hi" Logan answered, raising his head.  
  
He had not left Max's side in four days except to go to the bathroom and take quick showers. His back was sore from sitting on the plastic chair and he had a headache from lack of sleep. His beard was slightly longer and he had huge bags underneath his eyes.  
  
"Boo, you need to get some rest! Go home, I'll stay with her."  
"No, she will wake up soon and I want to be here when she does."  
  
Cindy shook her head.  
"Logan, how long has she been asleep?"  
"Ten hours" Logan answered.  
"And what makes you think that she will wake up soon?"  
"I don't know but if she does I wanna be here. This might be my last chance to..." He couldn't continue, sobs took over his body.  
Original Cindy wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.  
  
"Oh Cindy I'm so scared" Logan whispered between sobs "I can't even think of living without her, much less of raising a child properly IF the baby even manages to survive"  
  
"Shh..." Original Cindy tried to calm him down.  
"I just wish it was me and not her. She's so young!" Logan squeezed Original Cindy. He was a very strong man and Cindy's waist was starting to suffer the consequences of his clutch but she just hugged him back.  
  
"Logan" Max whispered from her bed. Logan was by her side right away.  
"I'm here my angel."  
  
Max reached for him and he crawled into the bed with her. His head immediately went to her chest.  
  
"Hey boo" Original Cindy said.  
"Cindy!" Max said as loudly as she could, which wasn't much.  
Realizing that the couple needed as much time alone as they could get Original Cindy said.  
  
"I'm gonna get some coffee, I'll bring you some Logan." He absently nodded.  
Once Cindy was gone Max asked something that had been bothering her.  
  
"Logan, do you believe in life after death?" The question caught him by surprise. He hadn't really though about it much but he decided to tell Max what she needed to hear.  
  
"Yeah, I do"  
"Do you think that monsters like me can go to heaven?" Max asked in a small voice.  
  
Logan sat up in surprise, it was then that he noticed that Max was crying. Tears ran down his cheeks freely, leaving salty paths of sadness on their way.  
He bent down and kissed her soft lips. "Max, you are not a monster, you are the sweetest (kiss) kindest (kiss) most wonderful person I've ever met. Baby the things you've done for other people and for your brothers and sisters are priceless and I know for shure that no higher power would ever be able to ignore that!"  
  
"Logan I'm a killer! Just because I was created to kill it doesn't mean that I am allowed to kill people" Her tears increased.  
  
"Oh Max, you are an angel! You are a child! Remember what that priest said to you a while ago? Everything can be forgiven baby and trust me, you have nothing to be afraid of ok?"  
  
Max nodded. Her grip on Logan tightened and her breathing became more elaborated.  
  
"Logan I love you, please remember that always"  
"I love you Max, please don't leave me! I love you ok? I love you!"  
  
Max's breathing calmed down a little.  
"I love you Logan, always and for ever" She closed her eyes.  
  
A nurse ran into the room. She moved around checking several things before the doctor walked in. He had a quick look at Max and announced one of Logan's worse fears.  
  
"She's in a coma"  
Logan's sobs cloud be heard several rooms away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan sat on a small bench right outside Max's room. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel on the other.  
Bling had insisted on having him eat something so he had agreed to try and have breakfast but now he wasn't so shure.  
'How did this happen? Everything was so perfect' He closed his eyes and remembered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Watch your step" Logan said  
"Ha ha, very funny! Don't let me fall!" Max held his hand and took slow, unsure steps.  
  
Logan groaned in frustration "You know what, this is gonna take for ever!" Max yelped when Logan picked her up and hugged her to him.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked  
"It's a surprise" He whispered.  
  
Max smiled, he was so eager to surprise her. She played along even though she had a pretty good idea of where they were. When one of her senses was down the other four became more acute. She could smell the salt water and hear the waves crashing nearby. She could feel the warm breeze and the rocking of the boat.  
  
Logan lowered her down slowly and removed the blind.  
"Ok, open your eyes."  
  
Max gasped, she was standing on a small room that had a big bed on the center, there were hundreds of candles burning and the bed was covered with rose petals.  
  
"Logan it's beautiful!" She said turning around to give him a kiss.  
"I know, and it's ours for a week" He said, slowly unzipping her fluffy white wedding dress. The dresses looked perfect on her, her creamy white shoulders were exposed and the full skirt made her look like the angel she was.  
  
They had made love all night and traveled to different islands. He knew honeymoons were supposed to be great but theirs went beyond that. Their honeymoon had been perfect.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You know, you might be good at chess but I think I can definitely beat you at scrabble" He formed another word and added the points, then it was Max's turn. She smiled and leaned forward, blocking his view of the board. When she sat back down he frowned.  
  
"Max, you are only allowed to put one word at the time and besides, Im pregnant has too many letters and..." realization hit him.  
  
"Max are you...?" Max nodded excitedly  
"We're gonna...?" She nodded again  
"Oh Max!" He scooped her up and hugged her.   
  
"Are you happy?" Max asked  
"I think I'm gonna burst!" he said and then he kissed her and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'Please don't die on me Max, please fight' He squeezed the cup of coffee and it broke, spilling the coffee all over the floor but he barely noticed.  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think of this new chapter! This is not the end but if you want me to write more soon I need some encouragement! So review and you'll get more as soon as I can.  
If you want you can also email me! sarah_miyar@hotmail.com  



	4. Breathe Out

BREATHE OUT  
  
  
  
She wrapped her arms around her knees and touched the white sand. The small waves soaked the hem of her long white skirt. She felt so calmed and relaxed. There was no one looking for her, no soldiers wanting to kill her. She had no worries and no fears.  
  
Max saw a beautiful woman with long dark hair emerging from the water. The woman approached her slowly. When she was only a few feet away from Max she spoke.  
  
"You are so beautiful my child"  
"Mom?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"The baby seems to be developing fast. We can perform the cesarean on Wednesday if that's ok with you."  
  
Logan nodded 'My God, It's already Monday!' He thought 'Things are just going too fast, or are they going too slow?'  
  
He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Logan, you really need to go home for a while" Bling interrupted his toughs.  
  
"I'm not leaving her"  
  
Bling sighed "If you don't get up from that chair soon the crack between your butt cheeks is going to fade"  
  
"What?" Logan asked, obviously his mind was elsewhere.  
"Never mind. Look, why don't you leave for a couple of hours? I'll stay here with her"   
"No" Logan said.   
  
Bling knew that Original Cindy and Kendra had also offered to stay with Max but Logan had turned down every offer. This just wasn't healthy.  
  
"Logan, she's been in that state for almost two days now. What...?" Bling wondered if Logan would kick him if he said what he had in mind. He decided to take that risk. "What makes you think she'll wake up?"  
  
"She WILL wake up, she has to" Logan said without raising his head. "She has to because I can't even begin to imagine my life without her."  
Bling could hear his voice breaking and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys" Original Cindy walked into the room. Her voice was no longer cheerful.  
  
"Hey Cindy, you look like hell" Bling greeted her  
"Gee, thanks Mr. sensitive" She walked over to Logan and touched his shoulder.   
  
"Logan, how is she?"  
"The same" He answered  
"Do you want me to..."  
"No, thanks" Logan interrupted. Cindy nodded, kissed Max's forehead and left, taking Bling with her. She needed to discuss Max's condition with someone that could say more than two sentences without crying.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Am I dead?"  
"No sweety"  
"Then where am I?"  
"Someplace safe"  
"Mom?"  
"Yes honey?"  
"Am I gonna die?"  
"I don't know"  
"Why am I not scared?"  
"Because there is no reason for you to be"  
"Will you stay here with me mom?"  
"Of course my child"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan heard footsteps and raised his head. A nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Didn't mean to wake you up, I just have to check her vitals." The nurse said. She was on her late thirties or early forties. She had long dark hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Go ahead" Logan said. He took one of Max's hands in both of his and he rested his forehead on it. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"You look exhausted" The nurse said  
"I am" Logan admitted  
"Maybe you just need to go home and get some rest"  
"I can't"  
"Why?"  
"I promised her that I would stay by her side" 'Why am I talking to a stranger?' He wondered.  
  
"You know, she probably feels exhausted too" The nurse said. Logan raised his head and glanced at her nametag 'Michelle'  
  
"What makes you think that Michelle?"  
" She is a strong woman, she can fight this if she wants to but you are not giving her a choice."  
  
Logan frowned "What do you mean?"  
"Sometimes they want to let go, sometimes they want to go to that place where there is no pain and no suffering but they won't because someone here won't let them. You need to tell her that it's ok to let go, that it's ok for her to leave."  
  
"But it's not ok! Don't you see? I can't live without her!" Logan was practically shouting.  
  
"If she really wants to be here she'll come back" Michelle said "And if she doesn't at least you'll know that she's happy"  
  
Logan was quiet for a while. Surprisingly Michelle words made sense in a weird way. 'But what if she's wrong?'  
  
"If I'm wrong then you have nothing to loose" Michelle said  
Had he said that out loud? He didn't think so.  
  
"Maybe you're right" Logan said in a small voice. He closed his eyes again.  
  
"Hey weren't you...?" He opened his eyes and looked around the room but Michelle was no were in sight.  
  
____________________________  
  
Ok, don't kill me yet, I still have a couple of chapters to write. I know this was too short but I promise I'll write more tomorrow ok?   
Thanks for the reviews, I'll correct the spelling mistakes as soon as I can now PLEASE REVIEW THIS SMALL CHAPTER! If you are reading this then please just write something! I'm begging you! If you want me to continue I will I promise but please review!  



	5. Breathe In

BREATHE IN  
  
  
  
Logan moved his chair closer to Max's bed and took her hand. He placed a single kiss on her palm.  
  
"Sweety? Honey I know you can hear me" He whispered "I have something important to tell you baby" He touched her face and sighed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Open your mouth Logan!" Max held the piece of cake away from his face.  
  
"I know I'm gonna regret this" He said and opened his mouth.  
Max moved the piece of cake towards him at Manticore speed and stuffed it into his mouth. Half of the slice ended up in his mouth and the other half was smeared all over his face.  
  
"I knew you were going to do that!" Logan whipped his face with the back of his hand. Max was laughing so hard she made the mistake of closing her eyes. Logan took that opportunity to smear frosting on her nose.  
Max yelped and grabbed another piece of cake.  
  
"Oh no you don't! This is a wedding not summer camp! Gimme that boo." Original Cindy took the cake from her.  
  
"Party pooper" Max said under her breath.  
"I heard that! Trust me, you'll thank me when you get your wedding pictures."  
  
Logan took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and whipped Max's nose with it.   
"You are so beautiful Max" he kissed the tip of her nose. Max smiled and removed some of the frosting from his cheek with her index finger.  
"Every girl looks beautiful on her wedding day" She said and licked her finger.  
  
"You are still the most beautiful girl in the world." He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back and took the handkerchief from him.  
  
"I don't want you to ruin my makeup" She said while cleaning his face.  
"I didn't knew you used any"  
"I usually don't but I wanted to look nice for you"  
  
Logan smiled and hugged her  
"Max, you could be wearing an avocado mascara and you'd still look nice to me" Max smiled and Logan kissed her shiny pink lips.  
  
"I love you Logan"  
"I love you angel" He buried his nose in her hair and smiled.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Max, love, I know I've been asking you to stay here with me and you know I don't want you to leave me but"  
Tears rolled down his cheeks, he struggled to steady his voice.  
"Max if you want to go I won't hold you back. If you leave..."  
He suppressed a sob 'I have to tell her'  
"If you leave that's ok. I'll take care of our baby and help your siblings as much as I can; but Max, if you want to stay that's ok too. We'll get through this together. Either way... you're not alone baby. I'm here with you every step of the way. I love you my Dark Angel and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He kissed her lips and rested his head against her hand again. His body shook with sobs for a while until finally he drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sweety, you have to make a choice"  
Max stood, the gentle breeze played with her hair.  
  
"Can't I just stay here?"  
"No baby"   
"Will you come with me?"  
"Of course I will"  
  
The woman offered her hand to Max. She reached for it hesitantly  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ok again I know this was too short but I'm working as fast as I can. I actually wrote this chapter during my Chemistry class yesterday! I promise I'll write more tonight and post a new chapter as soon as I can.  
And thanks for the reviews PLEASE review this chapter too! Even if you think this sucks tell me, I need the inspiration to continue.  



	6. Breathe Out

BREATHE OUT  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
"Max"  
She heard that beautiful soft voice calling her name. She turned around and there he was. His face reflected all of his love for her and she realized that he loved her no matter what she decided.  
  
Max took a step away from her mother. His love for her was so strong he was letting her go. She felt what he was feeling and fell in love with him all over again.  
Her hand dropped to her side and she turned to tell her mother what she had decided.  
When she turned she found a boy standing besides her mother. He was hiding behind her skirt but when he saw Max he smiled.  
  
"Zack?"  
"I came to say goodbye" The boy said.  
Max smiled, they already knew what her decision was.  
"Zack, I never got a chance to say goodbye or thank you"  
The boy gave her a loving smile.  
  
"Oh Maxie, you don't need to thank me for what I did."  
"I just whish there had been something that I could've done for you"  
"There still is"  
"What?"  
"Take care of my niece ok?"  
  
Max nodded and turned to her mother  
  
"Mom, will you still be here when I do have to go?"  
"Of course my child. Now go and take good care of that baby"  
  
Max nodded again. Blinding white light flooded her vision as the image of her mother and brother slowly faded.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pain  
  
Intense, throbbing pain.  
  
'God, life sucks'  
  
She looked down and saw Logan asleep. His face was twisted as if in pain and she realized that he was probably having a nightmare. 'He looks like hell! And probably so do I'  
  
She tried to speak but her throat felt like sandpaper.  
  
Max curled her delicate fingers around Logan's hand and gave him a small squeeze. He murmured something but didn't wake up so she squeezed again.  
  
Logan opened his eyes groggily and groaned. with his free hand he rubbed his eyes. After a couple of seconds realization hit him. He snapped his head up like a rubber band and asked.  
"Max?"  
  
Max smiled  
"MAX!" He screamed, threw his arms around her and gave her a kiss.   
Original Cindy and Bling rushed into the room.  
  
"Boo you're up!" Original Cindy shrieked.  
"I'll go find a doctor" Bling left the room in a hurry.  
  
Max made a throaty noise that sounded like water and Logan quickly reached for the pitcher next to her bed. He poured her a glass and helped her drink it. Original Cindy stood by the foot of Max's bed and rubbed her feet trough the covers, maybe to calm her down or maybe to make shure that she was ok.  
  
"Logan, I love you" Max said.   
"I thought I'd lost you Max. I love you"  
  
Logan lay down on her bed and held her.   
They were both crying. Logan's tears were of happiness, Max wasn't sure hers were too.   
She knew that was what she wanted but she couldn't help the sad feeling in the back of her mind.   
She was going to miss Zack and she was going to miss her mother even if she had never really met her.  
They were her family and she couldn't just ignore that.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After hundreds of tests were performed and dozens of doctors had checked on Max, the happy couple was finally left alone.  
  
Max was sitting up, resting her chin on her folded knees. Logan was amazed by her strength, he couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she had been in a coma and apparently neither could the doctors.  
  
Logan was sitting behind her on the bed. He was brushing her long silky hair with a comb.  
  
"Logan?" Max asked after a few minutes of silence  
"Yeah baby?"  
"You do realize this isn't over yet don't you?" Max was worried. He was too but he couldn't let her see that. He had to be strong for her.  
  
"I know Max but we'll get trough this, I know we will."  
She leaned back against Logan's strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.   
She was back and that was all that mattered. She was back... for now.  
  
____________________  
  
I was tired of the tears and unhappiness so I decided to post a happy chapter. Enjoy it while it lasts cuz I'm not done yet ;)  
PLEASE REVIEW! I know you probably hate me for asking so often but for me writing in English takes a lot of work and I want to know if people are enjoying it so please take a few seconds to review this small chapter, even if you already reviewed a previous one and I'll be for ever grateful.  



	7. Breathe In

BEATHE IN  
  
  
_________________________  
  
  
Fourteen more hours to go, fourteen more hours and everything would be over.   
  
"You should consider natural delivery, any drugs on your system might send you back into a coma" The doctor said.  
  
"I don't want her to be in pain" Logan caressed Max's belly with one hand and her hair with the other.  
  
"Well I really don't think we can afford to alter her body's chemistry. The whole thing is already pretty risky"   
  
Max tool Logan's hand in both of hers and nodded to the doctor. "I can manage a natural delivery. What's a little pain compared to a lifetime of happiness?" She was trying to be cheerful but Logan wasn't buying it. He knew she was just as nervous as he was.  
  
"Then we will induce labor tomorrow" The doctor said.  
"Wait a second, if you induce labor won't that be altering her body's chemistry?"  
  
"It is altered by hormones, not painkillers or medicines, it's not the same" The doctor answered and Logan nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled, that baby is going to be born tomorrow"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"AAAARRRRRGGGG!" Max screamed her guts out. She was made to stand pain but not that kind of pain.  
  
"C'm on Max, take deep breaths" Logan winced in pain. Max was gripping his hand too tight. He was sure he was going to need a cast by the time this was over.  
  
"Just a few more seconds love, you're doing great!" Max closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply, making hissing sounds with each exhalation.   
Finally, the contraction faded.  
  
"Ok, they are thirteen minutes apart" Original Cindy announced.  
  
"Here's the ice!" Kendra ran into the room and handed Max a plastic cup filled with ice cubes. Max munched on a couple of them greedily and rubbed another one against Logan's swollen fingers.  
"Logan, you should tell me when your fingers turn purple"  
Logan smiled weakly "Hey, if you can stand the pain of delivery I can stand a few broken fingers" Max looked horrified "Don't worry!"" Logan reassured her "they're not broken yet"  
Max kissed his bruised knuckles.  
  
A nurse walked in to check on Max's dilatation. Logan wondered what had happened to Michelle but he dismissed the question quickly, deciding that the nurse probably had a night shift. 'Oh well, thanking her is not exactly a priority now.' He thought while whipping the sweat from Max's forehead lovingly.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ok people we're moving!" The doctor called out orders. A bunch of nurses got busy preparing Max.  
  
"Come with me, we need to get you properly dressed for the party" A young blonde nurse told Logan.  
  
"Logan?" Max was scared. Her eyes reflected terror and her voice was quivery. Logan rushed back to her side "I'll be right back love." He kissed her and left with the nurse in a hurry.  
  
Max whimpered, Logan hadn't left her side since she had woken up, except to go to the bathroom and take quick showers.  
  
"We'll be waiting right outside ok bo?" Original Cindy asked. Max just nodded.  
  
"We love you!" Kendra added.   
  
"Good luck Max" Bling kissed her cheek.   
  
Max's lower lip trembled "Oh Max don't cry! Your rich boy will be right back and will stay with you the whole time!" Original Cindy tried to make her feel better.  
  
"I'm just so scared! Why can't he be with me when I'm scared? He left with that fucking nurse! I'm just a big ugly cow and he can't wait to get away from me!" Max wailed.  
  
"Shh boo, you know that's not true! He loves you very very much" Original Cindy tried to calm her down but all she could think of was 'Good luck Logan, looks like you're gonna need it.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Let me do that for you" The nurse playfully slapped Logan's trembling fingers away from his neck and tied the robe.  
  
"Thanks" Logan said "I'm just so nervous, I hate seeing Max in pain"   
  
The nurse smiled, she had seen her share of nervous dads but this one was special. She had seen the way he took care of his wife.  
  
"Let me tell you something about deliveries. They are painful and exhausting. Imagine trying to squeeze a watermelon through your asshole and that's pretty much what your wife is going to feel."   
  
Logan winced and the nurse continued "If your wife yells stuff like 'I hate you' or 'If you ever lay a finger on me again I'll kill you' just ignore them and tell her that you love her because it's the hormones talking. It's the only time when ignoring your wife is the best thing you can do"  
  
'Not when she can actually keep her promise and snap my neck on the spot' Logan thought but he thanked the nurse for her advice anyway.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan held Max's hand and kissed it "We're getting through this ok? Scream all you want, break my fingers if it makes you feel better but stay with me ok?" Max nodded, she felt so loved now that the contraction had passed. 'He's so cute! He's actually telling me to break his fingers!'  
  
The doctor walked over to Max's legs and took her right foot, lifting it and setting it on some sort of elevated footrest. He did the same with her left foot and she had to resist the urge of kicking his hands away.  
  
She was very uncomfortable. She hated having people looking at her private parts. She knew that the doctor did that stuff very often but she couldn't help the discomfort. Unfortunately, her discomfort was making her even more nervous that she ever thought possible.  
  
She squirmed and closed her eyes. She gripped Logan's hand  
"Are you having another contraction?" Logan asked. Max shook her head and here eyes popped wide open.  
  
Her left hand trembled.  
"Logan!"  
  
"OH SHIT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENNING! NOT NOW!"  
  
"What's going on?" The doctor asked  
  
"She's having a seizure. She has them sometimes because of the lack of Tryptophan on her body" Logan answered.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" The doctor was freaking out but trying hard to maintain his cool.  
  
Logan didn't answer. He caressed Max's face while her body shook.  
  
"Stay with me Max, just stay with me"  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
AHA! Just when you thought I couldn't possibly come up with another complication! Well don't worry, I promise this is the last one, either she and the baby live through this one or they don't.  
  
Tell me what you think of this! Am I taking too long to solve this? Is the story becoming even more boring?   
  
For those of you who were wondering my first language is Spanish. Please review this chapter! The more you review the sooner I'll post the next one!  



	8. Breathe Out

BREATHE OUT  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give her some Tryptophan!" Logan yelled at the doctor  
  
"We have to run some tests, see if..." Logan left Max's side for a second. He grabbed the doctor by the neck and said between clenched teeth  
  
"Just give her the fucking medicine, we don't have time for tests"  
  
The doctor stood there silently for what seemed like ages. Logan loosened his grip and the doctor rubbed his neck. Finally he turned to a nurse  
  
"Get me a bottle of liquid Tryptophan"  
  
The nurse quickly left the room  
  
"Ok Max, you have to stay with me" Logan took her hand again. Max tried to nod.  
  
Logan was desperately looking for a distraction. Finally it hit him  
  
"Max we never got around choosing a name for our daughter, wanna do that now?"  
  
"Not particularly" Max managed to say but she knew he was just trying to distract her so she decided to play along  
  
"What about Max?" Logan asked. Max shook her head  
"Every baby should have their own name" The nurse rushed back into the room and injected something into Max's arm  
  
"Well then how about Mary?"  
  
"Too simple"  
  
"Michelle?"   
  
Max was silent for a second "I like it, Michelle is nice"   
  
"Ok then, Michelle it is. Michelle Cale"   
  
By then Max's seizure was almost over  
  
"Max, I'm gonna need you to push now" The doctor positioned himself between Max's legs  
  
Max took a deep breath and squeezed Logan's hand. She pushed until her face turned purple  
  
"Ok Max rest for a second"  
  
Logan kissed her forehead "You're doing great my love, we're gonna get through this"  
  
"Ok Max push"  
  
Max yelled in pain. She wanted nothing more than surrender to darkness but her love for her daughter and husband was too strong so she pushed  
  
"I can see the head! I just need one more big push from you ok Max? One more"  
  
Max screamed and pushed. By then Logan's hand had turned an interesting shade of purple.   
  
Finally a cry was heard, little Michelle cried with all her might.  
  
"Logan, come here and cut the cord" The doctor said. Logan took the scissors with his shaky hands and cut the cord. A nurse wrapped the little baby and handed her to Logan.  
  
"Oh Max, she's beautiful! Max? MAX!"  
  
  
____________________  
  
The next chapter is already written and I'll post it tomorrow. I just wanna keep you in suspense for 24 hours.  
  
Don't kill me and just review! Please use the little blue box and I promise you'll get the next chapter by tomorrow.  
  



	9. Learning To Breathe Again

LEARNING TO BREATHE AGAIN  
  
____________________  
  
The doctor ran to her and checked her vitals.  
  
"She just passed out from exhaustion, she'll be awake before your baby's feeding time"  
  
Logan sighed with relief. Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. His little family was finally safe.  
  
A nurse took Michelle from him and he walked back to Max's room. Not before stopping at the waiting room and giving his friends the good news.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"I'm here baby"  
  
"And Michelle?"  
  
"She'll be here in a second, a nurse went to get her"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's... perfect"  
  
Max smiled. She motioned for Logan to get into the bed with her and he did without hesitating.  
  
A nurse walked in, pushing a little crib ahead of her. Babies that young usually had to stay in an incubator for a while but with Max's blood the baby was strong enough to breathe on her own.   
  
Logan walked over to the crib and picked his daughter up. He placed her on Max's waiting arms carefully  
  
"I think she's hungry" The nurse said and left the room. Max looked a little bit scared while she lifted her hospital gown. Logan helped her get comfortable and then sat back to enjoy the view of his wife nursing their daughter and again he cried. It was just the most amazing thing he had ever seen.  
  
Max looked down at their beautiful daughter and smiled. Everything was perfect, she had never been happier. She realized that Logan was crying silently and it was until then that she noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you Logan" She reached out to touch his cheek.  
  
"I love you too angel. Thank you for this wonderful gift" He kissed the palm of her hand and leaned back against the bed. He hugged her as close as he could without disturbing Michelle's meal and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey rich boy! You coming?" Original Cindy yelled from the hospital's main entrance  
  
"I'll be there in a sec!" Logan shouted back. He turned around and asked the nurse behind the desk  
  
"Are you sure no one named Michelle works here?"  
  
"I'm positive sir, I've checked the records three times"  
  
"Ok, thanks anyway" Logan frowned  
  
"Sweety, are you ok?" Max came up behind him, their precious daughter in her arms.  
  
"I'm fine baby it's just that..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan smiled "Forget it"  
  
Max frowned "Ok" she turned around to leave but Logan took her arm and turned her around again  
  
"You two are a gift from heaven" Logan said kissing the tip of her nose  
  
"Oh Logan you're such a romantic guy! That's why I love you so much"  
She kissed him lightly and smiled  
  
"I love you too angel, more than anything in the world"   
  
Michelle made a baby noise and Logan chucked  
  
"Oh don't worry Michelle, I love you just as much"  
  
The three of them left the hospital smiling, eager to start their new life as a family.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
That's it! The last chapter!  
  
THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me!  
I just had to have a happy ending, I'm too depressed to write sad stuff.  
  
For those of you who read my story 'Tonight And The Rest Of My Life' this story goes right before the ending. For those of you who didn't please read it and review it!  
  
AND! Don't forget to review this last chapter!! Tell me if you liked it! I really wanna know!  



End file.
